Sibling for the first time
by differentthenyou563
Summary: The professor that the Pensevies were staying with died.His grandchildren inherited the wardrobe which was turned into their bunk bed. Casandra was transported to Narnia six moths before the Pensevies. Carlos went at the train station with the Pensevies
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Where is it?" one of the men in black grunted.

"I won't tell you," the girl replied with defiance.

"Tell us or we'll kill ya'," another one ruffed back.

"You wouldn't dare kill me, I'm the only one who knows where the necklace lays." she retorted.

The men glared at her and one pulled out a knife. Quickly the leader stopped him, for he knew the girls words were true. The leader was the tallest of them all, but the skinniest.

Kira wasn't sure why he was the leader, he probably had the least muscle of them all, Kira her self might have even had more muscle. Kira silently laughed at this thought.

"How about a bargain, we'll let you go if you tell us the basic location of the necklace." the leader said.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" She simply asked.

The leader cut the ropes off her hands and legs. Kira sighed in relief. "We'll let you out of this room once you tell us around were it is." He simply replied.

Kira laughed, "Forest of Nowhere."

Then she dashed from the room.

:) ;) XD

Chapter one

"I still can't believe this! I'm doing the dishes when really **you** should be!" Casandra cried.

"I'm sorry Casandra, but you were the one who made the excuse for me." Chiye replied.

"Well,** sorry**! I know that I'm going to end up helping anyways, and it will take longer, because I have to redo everything anyway!" Casandra sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay!" Chiye exhaled.

Casandra glared at him, "Since I'm doing the dishes you really should be doing, you owe me a favor. And your going to take me to the train station tomorrow."

"What!" Chiye sputtered.

"Thats right, I have it all planned out." Casandra smiled. "I asked Aunt and she said I could if you came with me."

"This was planned out, wasn't it?" Chiye asked.

"Yep," Casandra replied.

Chiye rolled his eyes then agreed to go with Casandra.

:) ;) XD

"I still can't believe you did that!" Chiye groaned as they walked into their bedroom, ready for bed.

Casandra smiled mischievously.

"Oh no, what are you up to Casandra?" Chiye gasped.

"Well," she said slowly, "It's just that the Pensevies will be there."

"What!" Chiye bellowed.

"Shhhhhh!" Casandra whispered, "Just because Grandpa would only take us in for a few months and them a whole year, and wouldn't take us after mum and-" she paused and then continued in a different place, "does not mean you have to keep a grudge. It's not their fault!" Chiye glared at her. Casandra threw up her hands, "Whatever, I'm going to bed, and you'd better too, we're going to walk to the train station."

And with that she turned her back on him and climbed up the stairs of the bunk bed. Chiye turned and turned off the lights, when he turned back, Casandra was gone.

:) ;) XD

Casandra walked up the stair, and the stairs just never seemed to stop, they just kept going and going. There were originally four steps and she had probably climbed thirty. After about three more she made it to ground. It was earth. She gasped. She turned back to go back down the stairs, but the stairs had vanished. Casandra started running, hoping this was a dream and found a city. The guards in the gate let her in with wide eyes. She wondered why, but didn't give a second thought as she ran throughout the streets in the shadows. Suddenly Casandra ran into something or someone. She put up her hands in fright and squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." Someone muttered.

She slowly opened my eyes to see Chiye, except it wasn't. He looked a lot like him, but he had a different hair color and different eyes, it was almost like Casandra's eyes. It was like a Casandra/Chiye. Casandra stared at him, and he stared at her.

"Well, you'd better come with me." He smiled. I'm afraid you've come to the wrong time. I'm Caspian by the way."

"What do you mean, 'I've come to the wrong time?" Casandra asked.

"Well you look like my mother." Caspian replied. "What's your name?"

"C-Casandra." Casandra hesitantly replied.

"Strange, thats not my mothers name. But I guess you don't exactly " Caspian gasped. "You have mine, I mean, my dad's."

"I have my dads eyes," Casandra said strangely.

"Lets just go the castle." Caspian sighed.

Casandra's eyes went big, "You live in the castle?"

Caspian puffed up his chest, "Yes I do."

"Well lets go then, **Prince**!" Casandra smirked.

:) ;) XD

Well that what's I have. I combined the Prologue and the first chapter. I know Chiye is a ReAllY weird name. I'm sorry, it's one of my best friend's names and I really like it. And Casandra is from Bill Cosby. XD. Chiye and Casandra are not twins, unfortunately. Usually, my main characters are twins. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin**

Chapter 2

Caspian led Casandra to the castle and to his professor. He knocked quietly on the door. A small looking man opened the door.

"Well this would be the first time you've woken me up for star gazing Caspian." He joked.

"Ya, ya, ya." Caspian sighed, "Look who've I found."

The professor's eyes widened a bit when he spotted Casandra, "What is your name child?" he asked kindly.

"Casandra" she repeated.

"And Casandra, who are your parents?"

"Juliet and Caspian," she frowned.

"I see." The professor smiled. "May I please speak to Caspian alone?"

Casandra nodded and Caspian stepped into the Professors library.

"Caspian," the professor whispered urgently. "I believe Casandra is your sister. Although I have no explanation, it is the only explanation. Since this is so, you must keep her identity a secret. No matter how much she looks like you mother, she is my niece and your new friend. Understand?"

"Yes Professor." Caspian mumbled.

There was a nod from the professor and he opened the door and told Casandra she was his niece. She aged to tell everyone this.

:) ;) XD

Carlos woke up the next day and told his Aunt and Uncle that Casandra was sick, and he was taking care of her. They believed him. Their Aunt and Uncle didn't really care much about them. Soon Carlos had slipped out the back door and into the streets headed to the train station. He walked right into a fight. He gasped when he saw Peter in the middle of it. He rolled his eyes, and suddenly he heard, "Edmund!"

Carlos knew that voice. It was Lucy. He looked down to see Lucy and Susan standing watching the fight with large eyes. Carlos gave a big sigh. He had found the Pensevies, except not the way he was expecting. Edmund quickly dove and saved Peter. There was a sudden whistle and it made Carlos suddenly think sadly of his dad.

Carlos's parents had died 2 months ago in a bomb, and his Grandfather had died 10 days ago. Casandra and Carlos had gotten a wardrobe, books, and much more. The wardrobe is very important though, because this wardrobe played an important pat in the Pensevies life, and now Casandra's and Carlos's. You see this wardrobe was turned into the bunk bed Carlos and Casandra slept on, and the one Casandra disappeared on. But Carlos does not see the important ace of this bed.

Everyone dispersed after the whistle and the man who had blown the whistle grabbed Peter by the shirt and said gruffly, "Act your age!"

Carlos ran to the Pensevies. "Hey!"

Lucy spun around, then her face fell, "Where's Casandra?"

"I don't know, she went up to bed, I turned around and she disappeared. It was really weird."

The Pensevies looked at each other when Lucy was whammed by someone.

:) ;) XD

Anko Mitarashi gulped her orange juice down and grabbed the poptarts out of the toaster. Anko began to eat them as she tied her shoelaces, she popped earplugs into her ears and finished the poptarts. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. "Bye mom!" Anko yelled before she slammed the door. She walked to the bus stop with music playing in her ears, mostly Japanese, before she realized she had forgotten to say good bye to her father.

She ran back to her home and into the backyard and to her father's workshop. Anko loved her workshop, ever since she was little she used to watch her Dad do stuff. She opened the door and yelled, "Dad!"

There was no reply. Anko moved through and found an old car. Inside was her old iPod she had been looking all over for, she had even bought her new iPod, she quickly snatched it up. It surprisingly had full battery power still. Anko skimmed through the songs when suddenly there was a huge lurch. Anko tumbled into the car and all Anko could here was her dad calling her name as she disappeared from her time.

:) ;) XD

Everyone turned around to see a teenage girl. She had strange clothing on and something in her ears. None of them knew what to make of her, but Peter helped her up. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know where I am. I was in my dad's workshop, and know I'm here. Where am I?"

"Well, you are in a train station, we call it Kings Cross. What is your name?" Susan replied.

"Anko Mitarashi." she replied.

"Hmmm," Susan said.

Anko gasped, "Wait! This is World War 2!"

"Yes." Peter answered, all of them confused.

"So I'm from the future! I could tell because your wearing similar clothes to the one stupid movie my teacher made us watch while we were learning about World War 2." Anko exclaimed. They all stared at her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why don't you explain more over on this bench." Edmund suggested.

They all sat on the bench as Sakura explained what had happened. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter believed her. Carlos and Susan weren't so sure. After Ankoshowed them her iPod Carlos and Susan believed her. Sakura smiled.

"Thank Goodness! Hey, weren't you two in that huge fight over there?"

Susan and Lucy sighed. Edmund turned to Peter, "Your Welcome."

"I had it handled."

"How did it happen anyway?" Anko asked.

He bumped me," Peter said through gritted teeth.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No, after he bumped me, he wanted me to apologize. I just wish people would stop treating us like kids." Peter muttered.

"We are kids," Edmund laughed, and gave Susan and Lucy and cautious look.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter grumbled.

"Look-" Susan started, "Oh no, pretend your talking to me Sakura."

"I am talking to you." Sakura replied.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Stop- ow, stop it Ed!" Peter cried.

"Really, your-" Susan started but was cut off by Carlos yelling in pain.

Suddenly Anko and Susan felt tit at the same time. "Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan advised.

"I'm not holding your hand." Edmund spat.

Peter gave him a filthy look and grabbed his hand anyway. Lucy grabbed Carlos's hand as all the tiles disappeared. No one grabbed Sakura's hand in time, Carlos was reaching for it, but never made it. Anko again had disappeared, but this time, into Narnia.

:) ;) XD

_**Hiya! Ayea here! I want to thanks to everyone who reviewed! Including Lauren, who's review was deleted because it made me cry. Anyways! Thanks! Six reviews in the first chapter! You make me feel special! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nuthin but my OC's**

Chapter 3

"Casandra! Casandra!" Caspian yelled in her face.

"Ugh! What?" Casandra cried sitting up in bed, half awake.

"Just a reminder you need to wake up in seven hours." Caspian laughed.

"Caspian!" Casandra squealed angrily. She jumped out of bed and chased after Caspian. Caspian ran for it. Casandra still had no clue that she was most likely Caspian sister, even though it had been six months. Even though she was home sick, she was enjoying Narnia. She loved to wake up in the middle of the night and go star gazing with her so called uncle and Caspian. Her favorite part were the stories. Her favorite one was the one of the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. She felt as if she knew them.

Casandra and Caspian eventually ran out of tackled him with her last ounce of energy and they tumbled to the ground. They both lay on the ground next to each other laughing.

"I'm going back to sleep." Casandra grumbled after they had gotten up, they walked back to their rooms and sleepily fell back asleep, it was in only a few minutes that their professor came running through the hall and into Casandra's room and waking her up. Casandra quickly woke up and got out of bed, ready for star gazing, he led her to Caspian's room and woke him up by putting a hand over his mouth. Caspian woke up with a start. Casandra silently laughed at this.

"Five more minutes." Caspian muttered and turned to his side

"We'll not be star gazing tonight, my prince." Professor said, "Your uncle has had a son. You must come quickly."

Caspian leaped out of bed and Casandra started to protest but soon was silent when she heard people coming. She and Caspian rushed into the closet and kept it open just a tad so they could see what would happen. They watched in horror as the saw the men try and kill Caspian, but then they realized that there was no Caspian. Casandra was shocked at this, why would Midas want to kill Caspian?

She followed Caspian down the stairs and into the dressing room. She grabbed the warrior dress made for her, grabbed a dagger and a sword and went and got changed. Caspian and Casandra boarded a horse and the Professor turned to Caspian and handed him a horn, "Only use this if completely necessary, understand." Caspian nodded his head, "Good. Good-bye my beloved prince. Farewell Casandra."

"Good-bye Professor." They echoed in unison, and they quickly left.

They galloped out of the gates, as they passed them though, soldiers followed them. They galloped through water and grass and soon into the forest. This slowed the guards down, but they soon entered. Caspian banged his head and fell off the horse. Casandra leaped off sprawling to the ground and hurting her wrist. Caspian managed to get his leg off out of the thing that was holding him in. (Casandra couldn't quite remember what it was called(;)

Casandra looked up to see a badger and two extremely small men. Her eyes went huge as she realized what they were. She was soon standing and she rushed over to Caspian. She tripped as one of the dwarves ran to handle the guards. She stood up and was soon next to Caspian. The badger ran over to her and Caspian helping them inside. The dwarf just stood there, glaring at Caspian and Casandra.

Casandra and the badger quickly got Caspian into a bed and Casandra fell asleep on the floor next to him. The badger silently left the room.

:) ;) XD

Carlos stared ahead of him. He was in a cave. What was he doing here, he was supposed to be at a train station. Why was he here?The Pensevies walked out of the cave and Carlos followed. They were at an ocean. Carlos stared at the water, amazed. He pinched himself to see if this was a dream or not.

Susan and Lucy were soon in the water, Peter and Edmund following them soon after. Carlos soon felt that he didn't belong. He watched the siblings splash in the water, having fun. He sat down and stared at the ground, hidden in grass. He wished that Cassandra was there, happy, and enthusiastic, she would have gotten him in the water. But he, himself could not.

After a while they stopped when Edmund said, "But I thought we were in Narnia."

Suddenly Carlos jumped up, "Narnia?"

"Well, yes. Do you know what Narnia is?" Susan asked.

"Of course I do. Mum told us of animals that talked, and dad told us of the Telmarines and their history, and grandpa told us of a prophesy and winter." Carlos answered. The four siblings stared at him. "Telmarines," Lucy finally gasped.

"Well, yes." Carlos replied, "They are in Narnia, right?"

"Not when we were here." Susan replied.

"Well, they are here. My parents always said they lived here. I never believed them though. Casandra and I thought it was a made up story." Carlos responded.

"Well, maybe we're not in Narnia." Edmund finally interrupted.

"What do you mean Ed?" Peter inquired.

"Well I don't remember ruins in Narnia." Edmund retorted pointing up.

They all looked up to where Edmund was pointing. There were ruins alright, and Carlos knew what they were, but he didn't say a word as they climbed up to explore.

:) ;) XD

**_Yay! Chapter 3! Review, and read my other story Twins at War. Its a Harry Potter one so... :)_**


End file.
